Valentine's Day
by Nyalowlo 625
Summary: Jake question's how to show Neytiri how much he loves her. It is Valentine's Day after all. First Fic, please R


A/N: I love avatar... and yet I don't own it... curse you James!!!! :D Here's the translations for the words. (you might need them)

Oel ngati kameie- I see you

Tsmukan- Brother

Polyphemus- Pandora is a moon of the planet 'Polyphemus'

Ke'u- Nothing

Quene- the Na'vi's braid, and neural tendrills hidden beneath their hair

Tsahik- Spiritual leader of the Omaticaya

Olo'eyktan- the Clan leader of the Omaticaya

Taronyu- Hunter

Bladder lantern- a source of portable light on Pandora's dark nights

Taxam'eny- Taxam=poison 'eny=blossom

Tsahaylu- the bond

Txantslusam- wise, much-knowing

Enjoy 3

Jake's feet hit the concrete. He always hated coming back to this place. A whisper of wind whipped around his body reminding him of the horror's that had happened here. Max was standing next to the door with his exobreather on. He smiled up at Jake, and he smiled back. Max typed in a code on the panel and the door swished open, Jake ducked and walked in. Max shut the door behind him and opened the next door that opened into the base. A burst of freezing air hit Jake and his body erupted into goose flesh. Max removed his exobreather and raked his finger's through his hair.

"Norm's through here." He said pointing to a door. "good to see ya Jake" he said. Then he turned and walked down the hall way. He was always so timid Jake remembered. He opened the door and walked in. Norm was hunched over a table swear words flew left and right.

"Oel ngati kameie tsmukan" Jake greeted. Norm whipped around surprised.

"Oel ngati Kameie" He said seeing Jake.

"What on Polyphemus...?" Jake asked looking at the table. There a dozen or so ruby red roses lay on the table with colorful ribbon lay across them in a sad attempt to arrange them.

"I was... I was going to give them to Neynat" He said sheepishly scratching behind his blue ear. Jake picked one up carefully. The stem was smooth and slightly wet. The dew drops on the petals sparkled under the LED lights of the base. He'd forgotten what Earth's plant life looked like.

"Why?" Jake asked tracing the petals of the rose. Norm looked at him

"It's Valentines day" Norm said matter-of-factly taking back the rose. Jake rolled his eyes

"Damn! You got it bad!" He laughed. He hit is hand on the wall in joyous laughter but Norm looked harshly at him. Jake's laughter died in his throat. "Dude, we're on Pandora. 5 freaking cryo years away from earth. And you want to celebrate a pointless holiday designed to make love sick puppies spend millions of dollars on chocolate and balloons for their sweethearts" He said monotone. Norm looked at him disgusted.

"How does Neytiri even stand you!" Norm said throwing his hands up into the air and walking away. Jake stood frozen for a moment then chased after him down the hallway.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jake shouted still chasing him.

"You just have nothing in your heart. Ke'u!" Norm said without stopping or looking back. His tail swung wildly behind him. Jake stopped.

"You're words darken my heart brother." He said solemnly. Norm stopped as well. He turned and looked at Jake.

"Do you love Neytiri?" Norm asked

"Yes" Jake said without hesitation.

"Then show her" Norm said and disappeared through a doorway. Jake slowly walked back to the front door and let himself out. The warm air felt good against his skin. Avatar's were now crawling all over now. Norm had finished most of the avatar's for the scientists left on Pandora. Out of all the humans left Norm was the one of the 2 people interested in being a true Omaticaya. Jake walked across the concrete and into the jungle.

A few months ago Norm and Jake were out scouting for Mo'at when Norm accidentally tripped one of Neynat's traps. They've been inseparable since. Norm would do anything for the young Na'vi. So would Jake, he knew he would, no doubt. He found himself at the edge of the cliff to the tree of souls. Something was at the base of the tree. Jake's Na'vi eyes focused on it. It was Neytiri. She was kneeling in prayer with her Quene wrapped around one of the long purple stands.

She knew that he loved her, didn't she?

"Oel ngati kameie Jakesully" Mo'at said walking up behind him, Jake turned.

"Oel ngati kameie" He said reverently to his Tsahik, and his mother-in-law. He placed his fingertips to his forehead and pulled them away. He turned back to the tree.

"Spying on mi daughter?" She asked knowingly. Jake smiled.

"She's so beautiful" He breathed.

"Yes, she is" Mo'at said looking out. Jake paused, he couldn't put the words together right. He breathed in.

"Mo'at..." He started, this was going to sound so stupid. "Can one, if on is unhappy, leave their mate for another."

"Are you unhappy with my daughter?" Mo'at asked accusingly. Jake looked at her wearily and a little sad.

"Is that a yes?" He asked. Mo'at remained silent for a moment.

"Omaticaya cannot. The Olo'eyktan and the Tsahik can, this is why they are mated." she explained. She searched his eye's. Those golden orbs didn't show unhappiness, they looked confused and hurt.

"How do I know if I make her happy?" He asked to himself then addressed Mo'at "Would Neytiri leave me?"

"No" Mo'at said confidentially

"She left Tsu'tay" He pointed out emotionless looking back to Neytiri

"For you" Mo'at reminded him. It took a moment for the words to hit Jake's brain. A look of realization came over his face.

"You're right" He turned to Mo'at and grabbed her forearms "And I'm going to give her the best Damn Valentine's day ever!" He said sightly shaking her. He let go and sprinted off into the jungle. Mo'at turned and descended the cliff side confused. She lightly approached her daughter at the base of the tree. Neytiri turned and watched her as she knelt next to her.

"You're mate is really... weird." She said wrapping her Quene around three strands and closed her eye's in prayer. Neytiri unwrapped her Quene looking at her confused, she looked around at the jungle and back to her mother.

Mo'at finished her prayer and stood.

"Come nightfall's soon" She said and lead the way back to their Village. They walked in just as the taronyu came back with their hunt. The village helped skin, cook and eat their hunt with no sign of Jake. Neytiri sat on the top most branch of her and Jake's tree. She searched the Jungle with her eyes. The sun went down and the last of the Omaticaya people trickled in. The one called Norm stood in the center of the court, he gave her red plants. In the dim light she looked delighted. Neytiri rolled her eyes, Norm had such a strange way to show his affection. Jake was so much more straight forward. He loved her and she loved him, what else did there need to be? Did there need to be more? The humans' ways were still so strange to her. Maybe he didn't want to come home, maybe she had done... or hadn't done something. She watched at the last bladder lantern went out and still her mate had not returned. She sighed.

"Eywa, if it's your will, bring him back to me" she said closing her eyes and leaning the back of her head on the tree. Without realizing it, she fell sleep.

She dreamed she was flying. Way up high above the clouds. Higher then the Ikran. It was peaceful. Next to her was Jake his arms straight out to the side. She smiled at him. Jake opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a Toruk cry. Neytiri bolted awake in Jake's arms.

"Well hello sleepy head" Jake said air rushing past them. It was night and the fluorescent jungle below lit they're way to Eywa knows where. Suddenly Jake dove straight down. Neytiri held on to Jake and he laughed. Toruk landed with a Pandora shaking thud. Jake jumped down and held out his arms for Neytiri. She stood up and jumped down right next to him. He lowered his arms sheepishly. He took her had and smiled lovingly at her. Her heart fluttered, at least she knew he didn't run away from her. He pulled on her hand, and she followed him into the jungle. He broke into a run rumping over logs and smoothly dodging trees. Neytiri laughed running behind him. Soon she caught up to the young avatar and tackled him. They rolled together on the ground until Neytiri was on top. They sat that way laughing. Neytiri's laugh slowly died away, she put her hands on his chest and leaned down.

"What are we doing way out here?" She asked, her black hair cascaded off her shoulders and into Jakes face, her smell filled his nose. He smiled and looked to his left. She looked, it was a small clearing lit by a blue light. Neytiri got off of him and stood above him. Jake stood and led the way into the clearing

It was a small cleaning with a dirt bottom. It was completely surrounded by trees. Blue bladder lantern's were hung in the trees to light the clearing. A single tree stump sat in the middle, vines were woven in a checkerboard table cloth with a bladder lantern on top. There were woven pillows on the ground. Neytiri stepped forward cautiously looking at the vines.

"Jake, who did dis?" She asked

"I did" he said smiling. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked examining the vines.

"It's Valentine's day" he said picking up the flowers he had gathered. They looked like a daisy. It had pink petals with a purple line down each one to the center, but it was the size of a sunflower.

"What is that?" She asked then turned around. Jake held the flowers out to her. Her eyes widened as she crouched into a defensive position, pulling her knife out from her side sheath. Swiftly she struck at the flowers cutting off the tops. They fell to the ground and she kicked dirt on top of it. "Jhake!" she shouted "Those are taxam'eny! Poison Blossoms" she explained. Jake tried to gulp but his throat was already swelling. She took his hand in both of hers, she pulled it close to her face to examine it. "Oh my Jhake!" she exclaimed ouching his face, He could feel his nose begin to bleed and his lips crack. She grabbed his elbow and pulled him back through the jungle to his Toruk. She threw him on top and climbed on behind him. Jake grabbed his Quene but Neytiri stopped him. "It's too risky to make Tsahaylu" she grabbed Toruk's antenna. "To the village" she said. Toruk recognized her voice and took off. He seemed to understand the urgency in her voice and flew faster then and Ikran she had ever been on. It landed in the Ikran's nesting ground near the Village. Neytiri helped Jake off the back of Toruk. She put his arm around her shoulders and helped him walk to their Txantslusam, a medicine woman. Her name was Kayla, she was one of the humans' who were allowed to stay. She was a doctor from the base but had taken an interest in the natural remedy's of Pandora and had began working with the Na'vi people back when Grace had opened the school. When the school was closed down, so was she. But they were thankful to have her back.

"Txantslusam" Neytiri called. Kayla emerged from her hut.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed in her formal British accent. "Please bring him in dear." she moved to the side and allowed her to go in. Neytiri carefully placed Jake on the bed of leaves on the ground.

"What happened my sweet?" Kayla asked as she examined him.

"He found taxam'eny" She said. Kayla looked at her

"Jake, what were you thinking?" She asked looking down at him. He tried to speak but only a small amount of air escaped his throat. He began choking and gaging. Neytiri knelt next to him and took his hand.

"Pleez help him" Neytiri pleaded. Kayla smiled and put a hand on Neytiri's shoulder.

"He'll be fine, you got him here in time" She grabbed a bottle with a lumpy green substance in it. She knelt on the other side of Jake. Carefully she reached inside and took some out. She rubbed it on his neck and almost instantly the swelling began to recede. Jake took a huge breath in. Kayla smiled

"Now Tell me Jake" She began to put the green slime on other parts of his body "Why were you messing with taxam'eny?" He laughed

"Valentine's day" he croaked, Kayla looked at him

"It that today?" she asked surprised. Jake tried to nod but it hurt to move. Neytiri stroked his cheek.

"Vat is it?" she asked. Looking from Jake to Kayla then back to Jake. He smiled.

"On earth it's a holiday to celebrate love, and the one's you love. Traditionally the man is suppose to to something nice and out of the ordinary to show they're loved one how special they are. How much a Man loves his Woman." he said, and felt like a total sxawng afterwards. It sounded stupid out loud. Tears came to her eyes. Jake touched her face and she placed her hand over his. Kayla finished spreading the slime across his body and left them to some privacy.

"Jhake. My Jhake" she said softly. "You don't need some silly day to show me your love" She smiled.

"How then?" he asked sitting up. That slime really worked, he'd have to remember to thank Kayla. She straddled him and put her arms around his neck.

"Let's start with this" She smiled putting her lips to his. And pulled away "Happy Valentine's day Jhake"

**_Ireiyo_**

_Thank you_

_**Please Review!**  
_


End file.
